sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Fielding
)]] Name: Kevin "Kev" Fielding Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Silver Dragon Academy Hobbies and Interests: Exercise; fencing; law; classical music; reading; being better than you. Appearance: At 6'2" and 235 pounds, Kevin is a naturally big person, though his body isn't so much defined and bodybuilder-esque as it is stocky, almost wedge-shaped, as he's built himself up more for functional strength than appearance. His limbs are long and thickly muscled, ending in long feet and strong, almost boulder-like hands. He has a short, thick neck, atop of which lies a head that appears as if someone had chiselled it from solid rock. His face isn't ugly, per se, but is too broad and stern-looking to be entirely attractive, either, with pronounced cheekbones, a square jaw and beady grey eyes over a slightly hooked nose that always make him appear to be staring intently at something. He has black hair that naturally grows somewhat long, but he keeps it under control, cutting it to above his ears and slicking it back. Kevin is the type to dress smartly whenever possible and reasonably practical, especially in public. In school, he sometimes outright wears suits, but prefers to keep it a bit simpler, typically sporting a red dress shirt under a black waistcoat, smart grey trousers and black dress shoes. Biography: Kevin's life could be summed up as the endless quest to avoid being seen as common. He started a fairly intensive workout regimen because it was common to let one's body become weak and slothful, just as he picked up fencing for its elegance and the fact no "commoner" would enjoy it. Just about every decision in his life boils down to the same basic logic; namely, that if the "unwashed masses" like something, clearly the opposite choice is superior. The reason for this is a simple one. Kevin's family is old money, and had been for a long time before he was born, the second child of Martin and Alexandra Fielding and to a small extent the "spoiled" one as his older brother, William, left to pursue a career in politics. The Fieldings of Bryan, Texas are a family of lawyers, doctors, high-ranking soldiers and other similarly "elite" types in society's eyes, and it's been many years since they've not known success in their endeavours. As a result, Kevin never wanted for anything growing up, but like many Fieldings before him, the status went to his head over time, something not discouraged by his parents. Growing up, Kevin's hobbies were to some extent Martin's hobbies, his father breeding an interest in the classics in him as soon as he was old enough. Music and literature became passions of his from an early age, as did physical fitness and the use of the sword; as soon as his father thought he was old enough, he was doing exercises to increase his physical strength and learning to fence from the best teachers Martin could find. Conversely, he didn't watch much if any television growing up, as his father didn't feel there was much of anything worth a proper person's time on any more. As schooling goes, many Fieldings have been SDA alumni over the years, and Kevin's father wasn't about to let him be an exception, enrolling Kevin there from the moment he was ready to start school. Academically, he fit right in, with consistent success in tests and the like, but socially he never adjusted quite as well, his attitude of superiority putting off many of his peers. This followed him through the years, as while he wasn't a total pariah, enough people decided they didn't want anything to do with the arrogant boy that he was never quite counted as "popular"; however, this seemed to suit him just fine, as many of his supposed peers simply didn't interest him, particularly once two things happened. First, he picked up interest in becoming a prosecutor. As with many of his goals, Kevin began to pursue this dream with single-minded determination, and often let interactions with his fellows fall by the wayside if it looked like his studies would demand it or simply prove more interesting. Secondly, SOTF-TV started becoming popular and was suddenly almost all people wanted to talk about, causing Kevin to be caught between shunning this "crude and barbaric" new fad and simply avoiding classmates out of sheer annoyance. He often contended that there was simply no reason the student body of SDA should lower themselves to the level of "commoners" by enjoying such trash, but for the most part went ignored, as people preferred watching other teenagers kill each other over his lecturing. Eventually, he gave up, more or less withdrawing into his studies and enjoying the company of those who he does hang out with, usually people who've shown enough talent in something to earn his respect. Some may judge him, calling him an elitist among other, less polite names, but he's shown no signs of concern over such opinions, happy to go on with his life as he sees fit and largely unconcerned about SOTF-TV, which he was sure would never go after such a prestigious academy when there's so much gutter trash to clean out. Advantages: Thanks to the combination of his training and natural build, Kevin has a lot of physical strength, enough to hold his own in hand-to-hand combat. He knows how to use a sword, or at least a foil and rapier, thanks to his fencing, which has also given him good balance and footwork. Being a prospective lawyer, he is highly intelligent and has a certain way with words, tending to be rather persuasive if and when he can get people to actually listen to him. Disadvantages: His most obvious disadvantage is his lack of exposure to SOTF-TV. While the majority are rather avid watchers, he'll find himself with a certain lack of genre-savvy and knowledge of things like common strategies and the like; what knowledge he does have of the game is second-hand, overheard from classmates discussing it, and isn't very extensive. His assumption his school was somehow immune will probably also disadvantage him, as he'll be particularly shocked to be chosen and might take longer to adjust. He may have strength and stamina, but he isn't the fastest of people, and he doesn't have training with blades heavier than a rapier, being forced to fall back to his raw strength for such weapons. He's also not the most popular of people amongst his classmates, being seen as something of an arrogant jerk, and not everyone wants to hear what he has to say. Designated Number: White Team no. 3 --- Designated Weapon: Night Vision Goggles (5 hour battery) Conclusion: Kevin knows where he stands relative to his competitors, and he's not going to let them escape once he's set his sights on them. Mentor's Comment: While the rest of his team is off enjoying the heroics, Kevin will be the one brooding in the shadows and getting his hands dirty to get things done. His team's lucky to have him. The above biography is as written by Slayer. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Kills: Bob Lazenby Killed By: 'Accidental collar detonation '''Collected Weapons: '''Night Vision Goggles (5 hour battery) (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Mason Ross '''Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Kevin, in chronological order Sandbox: *Daydreamer *Above the Rim SOTF-TV: *Hotel California *A Truck Stop Instead of St. Peter's *I Came to Play *For Great Justice Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kevin. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters